


AU Meme: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 AU scenarios for the Doctor & Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by katemacetak in an LJ meme.

**Wild West**  
The plan to hold up the bank had been great in theory, Doc Smith thought, holed up in the Sheriff’s cell with Rose. How else were they supposed to get the money to ransom Mickey? It just might have gone better if they’d checked whether either of could shoot straight first...

 **Coffee Shop**  
“Wasn’t my idea to open up a café,” said the Doctor, sticking his feet up on the desk in the back. “I’m strictly tricky technical repairs and sorting trouble, me. Cleaning out the cappuccino machine – that’s your territory.”

Rose threw the wet cloth at him.

 **Shapeshifters**  
“You’re a were- _what_?” said Rose.

“You heard. Knew you’d laugh.”

“A were-terrier?” said Rose. She was laughing. She hadn’t stopped for a while. “Should I get you a collar and a lead? No, wait – how about a cute little coat?”

 **Pirates**  
“But why can’t I have a parrot?” said Rose. “You’ve got an eye patch and a wooden leg, after all. Fair’s fair, and I wouldn’t look half as daft as you do in that get-up.”

 **. . . In SPACE!!**  
“You’re never expecting me to go with you in that,” said Rose, as they arrived at Doctor Smith’s battered and outdated ship. “Are you sure you can even get it off the planet?”

“Well,” he said, holding out his hand, “you can stay if you like, but since the whole planet’s likely to blow any minute –”

 **Born Another Gender**  
Rob Tyler was fed up enough working in the department store, without the crazy lady turning up brandishing (thankfully plastic) body parts.

 **Schoolfic**  
“I don’t see why you can only hang out with me in secret suddenly,” Smith said. “Come on, Rose, this is silly.”

She shook her head, refusing to be moved. She could put up with all sorts of things to keep her best friend, but being labelled Big Ears and Noddy every time they were together was just too much for a ten year old to bear.

 **Police/Firefighters**  
“And I think,” said Inspector John Smith, “that this ought to be a lesson to you in why we don’t muck about with handcuffs.”

“Look, Mick– Sergeant Smith said he had the key!” said Det. Constable Tyler. “It was only meant to be a laugh.”

“Very funny, then, I don’t think. How’m I going to look, tagging you along after me everywhere, like this?”

 **Urban Fantasy**  
“Look,” said Rose, “you’re supposed to be an expert in weird, right?”

“Something like that,” agreed Dr. Smith. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Where I work – stuff’s been going missing – people, too. And I swear I saw something the other day, down in the basement.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t laugh, okay – a fairy.” Rose paused and then mimed. “With, you know, sparkly wings and everything.” She caught the look on his face. “Is that bad?”

“The worst,” said Smith. “Sparkles are never a good sign. . .”

 **Regency**  
“You’re never the new butler,” said Rose. “Besides, that’s no excuse for breaking in!”

John Smith turned. “I am; I’m an excellent butler, who merely happens to be prowling round Lady Constance’s manor in the middle of the night for very good reasons. What’s your excuse?”

“I’m the chambermaid. I _work_ here, unlike some people!”

“Fine, I confess. I’m a Bow Street Runner and your employers – well, let’s just say they don’t always keep to the straight and narrow. Now, how about you help me out with my investigations instead of obstructing them?”


End file.
